User talk:GW-Antonio
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. User Page Comment....Roflcopter?.. 11:14, 11 December 2006 (CST) I most likely will do my page like yours and Gem's. Just a little time, copying and pasting . . .--SBR 22:06, 27 December 2006 (CST) New account? Many of your listed characters are the same as User:Big Mike, and even your user page designs are identical. Are you the same person just using a new user name? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:46, 2 January 2007 (CST) :No sir, my brothers account =). Helped him with his page a bit. -- [[user:antonio|'Antonio']] (talk) Your signature Hi. The current policy proposal for signatures doesn't allow signature icons higher than 19 or wider than 50 pixels. Could you please upload a smaller version of your current sig icon on top of the old one which is 70 pixels wide. Thanks! -- (talk) 03:21, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Oh, sure thing Gem. Sowwy :P - - Antonio ::Don't put an empty space at the start of the line. ;) -- (talk) 17:25, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::Tehe! :D -- [[user:antonio|''Antonio]] (talk| ) 23:41, 5 January 2007 (PST) :::::) -- (talk) 04:19, 6 January 2007 (CST) You're sig looks kinda like my sig. And Gem told me to resize mine too lol. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 23:52, 12 February 2007 (CST) YOU! stole all my ideas! you you you!!!!!! *kick* — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 12:54, 11 January 2007 (CST)\ :Well maby if you get your internet back then I won't use... someone elses that you used that I saw's ideas ':D'''-- [[user:antonio|''Antonio]] (talk| ) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:51, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Oh, ok =), I will put up the new one!-- [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) ::Well, you only removed the old one. Did you accidentally forget to add the new one? :D -- (talk) 02:23, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Looks the same... the heart is still in there...-- [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) ::::??? You don't have the box or the icons on your user page. Or what do you mean? -- (talk) 04:04, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::No, I mean I thought that only the Gem icon was gonna be in the box, the heart is still there with the gem, I thought you meant that was going to be taken out.-- [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) ::::::Ah. :D I haven't actually thought of changing the icon at all. What a nice idea, although I like how it looks at the moment. -- (talk) 04:22, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Ah, ok lol. Let me know if you change the icon. =P-- [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) ::::::::If I change it, I'll just upload it on top of the old one and it will update on all pages using it. -- (talk) 04:46, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Okies! =P-- [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) Mo/D Vermin Farmer I've adjusted the build for much greater speed. Runs without mistakes take me about 9 minutes now. Could you please revote?--Gobla 07:08, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I will have to go test it. Btw, leave new topics at the bottom of pages. —[[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) photoshopping? photoshopping alot lately? i see you have improved your pictures. i need to do that but it kinda sucks when i dont have internet. o yea, and not to mention that the text you have at the top of the page about adding a comment at the end of your page, it links back to my comment page which you need to fix. ^^v. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 19:55, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Crap... ok lol. And yeah. I have been photoshopping stuff =). — [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) Nice page... It would be nice if you actually gave credit to where you ''really got inspired from... here's an old version that looks familiar, doesn't it? Do you play D&D? It looks like you liked the portfolios of the GW Gods I put up. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:12, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Well I don't see where you put up the GW Gods but, I do see the tables and stuff. Credit made where needed. And yes, I used to play D&D. — [[user:antonio|''Antonio]] (talk| ) ::Ok, sorry, I know I sounded a bit harsh back there. Was a bit mad about something during work and I suddenly saw some of my stuffs on other ppl's user page and just kinda blew off. Sorry about that. I can certainly understand if you've actually seen that design somewhere else, since I know of a few who started off their pages on that design as well. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:39, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Its no problem. Like it says on my page, leave a msg in case I forget to credit somewhere =). — [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) ::::Thanks, *phew* :p Was afraid I was a bit offensive. Anyway, since you've played D&D, what'd u think of them as deities? specifically their alignment and any missing portfolios. Here was an old discussion on it: link. Do you think Balthazar is more suited as LG than LN? Like what Armond said. I kinda felt like he was a more lawful version of Tempus (of FR), so I gave him LN instead. I also actually added in the domains but then I kinda deleted that subpage. Not sure why I did that... >_< --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:11, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::I felt like he was more LN than LG. Hes not a paladin lol. Wammo... X_X — [[user:antonio|Antonio]] (talk| ) ::::::Good to know. Wammo Balthazar! lol. I'm still thinking about Abaddon though. Can't be sure if he's LE, NE, or CE. Feels like all of them can be justifiable. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:00, 22 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)